An Odd Adventure
by Pony3Tears
Summary: "...the Elements of Harmony are growing weak..." What do the Elements of Harmony have to do with the children of WWE superstars? Follow Braiden, Devon, Kendrick, Shea-Ann, Jillian, Croi, Evan and Mason to find out! (They'll even have MLP forms and names, but I'm keeping those a secret.) Rated T for violence and bad language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, all! Pony3 here with a new story! This is gonna be an interesting little story, so...be prepared and I hope you enjoy it! Takes place in my new OC Croi's POV. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or MLP! Oc's are mine and that's it!**

* * *

I found myself in an open field with blue skies overhead and a calm wind playing with my short red hair. I looked around and found myself in front of two ponies: one white with a flowing rainbow mane and tail, possessing wings and a horn, and a sun marking on her flank. The other was a purple-blue with a flowing blue mane and tail, also possessing both wings and a horn with a moon on her flank. Both of them were wearing crowns, showing they were royalty.

"Who are you?" I asked them.

"I am Princess Celestia and this is my sister, Princess Luna. We have a message for you." replied the taller white pony.

"We need your help," Luna said, "so it's important you listen closely."

"The Elements of Harmony are growing weak, as are we...it is due time a new group of heroes rise, and two royal ponies take our place. Time is running out, Discord is growing stronger by the day. You have been chosen along with seven others from your world. Please...help us. You are our only hope. We shall call upon you soon..." Celestia told me.

"How will I know? Who are the others?" I asked.

Everything began to fade out.

"All of the answers will come tp you soon, I promise. Until then...take care." Luna answered, then everything went black.

* * *

**Well, sorry for a short first chapter. It's the best I could do for a dream scene. Anyway, keep an eye out for chapter 2! Please Read and Review! Pony3 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pony3 with chapter 2 of this story! In this chapter, you get to see which superstars are parents. This whole story will be in Croi's POV, just to let you all know. Anyway...on with the story! **

**PS: If something is beginning and ending in ~ it is the character thinking.**

**I do not own WWE or MLP, only my OCs.**

* * *

I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed. I looked around to check my surroundings.

~No ponies, no fields...ugh, what a dream! No more late night snacking for me!~

I layed back down and closed my eyes to try and go back to sleep, but no sooner than I started to drift off...

"Croi! Croi, get up!"

I pulled my blanket over my head and rolled over. Dad never let me sleep in.

"Either get up and get dressed or I'm coming in!"

"I'm awake, Dad...I'm awake! I'll be downstairs in a minute!" I yelled.

I tossed my blanket off and got out of bed. When you're the daughter of a WWE superstar, life can either be really awesome or really stressful. In my case...it's both. I'm currently training for my debut on Raw tonight, so I'm a bit nervous.

~I'll change in a sec, right after I ask Dad when we have to meet the other wrestlers.~

Still dressed in a black tanktop and black shorts, I went downstairs to find my dad. When I found him, he was standing in the kitchen talking on his cellphone.

"Dad! Hey, I need to ask ya somethin'. Dad!" I yelled.

He looked over at me and told whoever he was talking to to hold on.

"Croi, I thought I told ye to get dressed?"

"Ya did. I just need to know when we have to meet up with everyone."

"In about two hours, now get yer arse upstars and get ready!"

"Okay, fine!"

Oh, did I forget to mention my dad is WWE superstar Sheamus? Well, now you know. Anyway, I went upstairs back to my room to get dressed. I put on a pair of dark grey jeans that were ripped at the knees, a black belt, and one of Dad's shirts with the sleeves ripped off so I could show off the Celtic cross tattoo on my right arm. I slid on my grey Nikes, grabbed my duffel bag that had my ring gear in it, and went downstairs.

"Got everything?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. I'm still not letting you see my ring gear. It's a surprise."

"Alright, let's get moving."

We walked outside and got into Dad's Range Rover. I tossed my bag in the back and then we drove off to meet the other wrestlers.

**-Two Hours Later-**

Dad and I were standing backstage waiting for Triple H and Stephanie to tell us how tonight was going to play out. Apparently Dad wasn't the only WWE superstar with a kid starting their career tonight...

Daniel Bryan Showed up with his son Braiden, who had light brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing faded jeans, one of Daniel Bryan's first t-shirts, and a pair of red Converse. Not long after that, Miz showed up with his son Devon who had blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in a 'Haters Love Me' t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black Converse. The next to show up was Dad's good friend John Cena and his son Kendrick who was a bit weird in appearance; blue hair, gold eyes wearing one of Cena's neon shirts, dark blue jeans, and blue Nikes. The Wyatts showed up with Bray's daughter Shea-Ann who had ice blue hair, sky blue eyes and was wearing a light blue tanktop, a blue mini skirt, blue ballet flats with light blue bows on them and she had a snowflake tattoo on her left leg. Showing up a few minutes later was Batista and his daughter Jillian who had green hair, bubblegum pink eyes and dressed in black shorts over pink leggings, a pink sleeveless shirt, and black thigh-high Converse with pink laces. Goldust was the last to show up with his boys Evan and Mason. Evan had red hair with gold streaks and orange tips, orange eyes, and he was dressed in a yellow t-shirt, jeans, and yellow Jordans. Mason had blue hair with dark blue streaks and purple tips, blue eyes, and dressed in a dark blue t-shirt, jeans, and dark blue Jordans.

"Good, you're all here." said Stephanie from behind everyone.

We all turned around to see her and Triple H waiting for us all to be quiet.

"Alright everyone, here's how it's all going down," Triple H explained, "first off, Sheamus, Bryan, Miz, Cena, Bray, Batista, and Goldust will already be in the ring with me and Stephanie. After we announce that there are new superstars and divas, one by one you rookies will come out in this order: Braiden, Devon, Kendrick, Shea-Ann, Jillian, Evan, Mason, and Croi. Then each of you can challenge a wrestler of your choice, and it can be either superstar or diva. The outcomes of your matches are not planned, so once you choose youre opponent...you better give it all you've got. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." we all said.

"We wish you all luck and we'll see you in the ring!" Stephanie told us.

* * *

**Okay, this is the last chapter for tonight. Boy am I beat! OK, I hope you enjoyed it. Please Read and Review! Pony3, OUT!**


End file.
